How my Dad Changed My life
by one-crazy-otaku
Summary: Summary: what if Kushina finished the sealing of the Kyuubi leaving Minato alive? What if Danzo wasn't evil? What if Naruto had the Rinnegan from watching his mother die in a bad nightmare? What if Tsunade was around to be Naruto's godmother and Jiraiya visited more often? What would happen if Kakashi helped teach Naruto before being his sensei? How would this change Naruto?
1. The Attack and day after

Hey guys I am going to do this as a kind of side story (I won't be updating super often unless this one gets really popular)

Summary: what if Kushina finished the sealing of the Kyuubi leaving Minato alive? How would this change Naruto? What if Naruto had the Rinnegan from watching his mother die? What if Tsunade was around to be Naruto's godmother and Jiraiya visited more often? What would happen if Kakashi helped teach Naruto before being his sensei? How would this change Naruto? Read to find out. Prodigy/genius Naruto

**minato will begin as a 28 year old in my story. I searched for his age but it just said he was younger than 30**

****October 10****th**** 9:15 p.m. 1653****

It was a good day until the Kyuubi was released and started attacking the Leaf Village. Ninjas were dying in masses trying to hold back the giant chakra beast until their Kage could come and battle him. A sigh of relief went through the ninja as a giant orange toad appeared, followed by a yellow flash that moved the Kyuubi away from the village.

****An area away from the village****

****Minato POV****

**ROOOOOAARRRRRR YOU CAN'T HOLD ME BACK I WILL DESTROY YOUR VILLAGE AND EVERYTHING YOU LOVE. EVEN IF YOU SUCCESSFULLY SEAL ME AWAY I WILL COME BACK AND MURDER EVERYONE! ESPECIALLY THOSE DAMN SHARINGAN USERS.** No you won't for I will stop you no matter what. I used my flying thunder god to get my son, then flashed back and as I started the sealing process I felt my hands get knocked out and could only watch as my wife did the sealing. I screamed out no and caught her as she fell, crying as I watched the life flow out of her. I struggled to hear her last words. "Please…take….care…of…hi..m." I watched as her head slumped, all life gone from those eyes that used to dance so merrily in the moonlight.

I stayed like that until a few minutes later a cry reminded me of my newborn son. I rushed over to him and began checking his seal to make sure that it was intact and functioning properly. Seeing that it was I pulled out my preservation scroll and sealed my little Habanero into it so that she wouldn't start degrading until after I buried her.

About five minutes after I had sealed her and re-grabbed my son Sarutobi and my group of anbu showed up and seeing my face Sarutobi quickly assumed something had gone wrong and gravelly asked me "Who was it, who died". I answered with my head hanging low, "my little Habanero did. She's gone; she did the sealing instead of letting me do it. I couldn't stop her." "Enough about me though", I said straightening up and assuming my Hokage posture and voice. Do you have a figure of how many we lost? Do you know how much was destroyed? "Honestly Minato I couldn't tell you. I know that we have lost hundreds of ninja and probably three fourths of the village," Sarutobi said. Well I am going to go to my office and give Naruto a bottle then put him to bed so that I can go ahead and start my paperwork.

I flashed to my office and unsealed the baby supplies that Kushina and I had bought for him. I placed his crib on the right side of my desk and in the fridge I put all of his premade bottles. After I fed Naruto, I started singing Kushina's lullaby to him. As soon as he had been asleep for five minutes I put him in his crib and then returned to my desk to begin paperwork. I didn't dare make shadow clones for fear that the poofing sound would wake him up so I settled for a quiet sigh as I began reading, making an outline, signing, and then stamping each report before repeating the process.

****3 a.m. October 11****th********

I stopped signing documents as I heard my son signal to me that he was awake with a loud cry. I rushed over to him and began to check him for a dirty diaper. I was signaled that I was correct if the smell was anything to judge by. I quickly unsealed his changing station and placed him on it. As I was about to undue his diaper I noticed his face screwed up in a weird way and had to laugh as I realized that he was concentrating. Still laughing I undid his diaper and was brutally unprepared for what I found. Not laughing anymore I wrestled with him trying to clean him up without getting him dirty.

After that battle I unsealed a baby swing and put him in it making special care that he was tucked and tied in right before activated the wind seal I had made. Once I made sure it was the right setting I smiled as the breeze moved the swing causing his eyes to lower until he was resting peacefully again.

Speaking quietly I told the anbu," whoever laughed if you think my struggle royale with my son was funny I dare you to do it next, and since I am pretty sure it was you Neko-chan you can do it next time it's a diaper call." I smiled as I heard one growl and three quiet peals of laughter. Then I went back to work, noting just how much slower this was without the help of my shadow clones, I decided to take the risk of waking him up and created eleven clones to help out with paperwork. All of my clones and I flinched as we watched his eyes flicker open before they reclosed and then we all sighed as we heard his breathing go back to being deep.

With my clones we finished all of the paperwork by six a.m., so I left a note for my secretary saying I just went to sleep at six and to wake me up at nine. I then went to the couch and the second my head touched the armrest I was asleep.

****9:00 a.m. October 11****th********

I woke up to my arm being shaken by my secretary. I looked up to see her concerned eyes. I asked her what was wrong and she said "you were crying in your sleep Hokage-sama are you okay?" Emiko, my wife died yesterday. That is why. I believe I was dreaming of her. "Oh Hokage-sama I am sorry for making you bring it up I loved Lady Kushina and so did the village, it will sadden them when they find out," Emiko hurriedly said with obvious emotion in her voice. Yes I am afraid it may but I think it will only be a brief sadness for I am sure that once everybody gets the news of their loved ones death they won't have time to mourn for her, only for their loved ones. Can you call a council meeting for tomorrow at three o'clock p.m.? "Yes I will organize one Hokage-sama," Emiko responded. Thank you Emiko-chan. "No problem Minato kun, by the way it is time for your walk around the village" she told me. Alright.

****9:15 a.m. October 11****th********

I walked through the village surveying the damage and trying to help anyone I could. The amount of damage was worse than I thought. On the bright side I have a lot of D ranks to give the genin, and plenty of C to B ranks for the chunin and jonin. Border patrol will most likely need to be increased as well. I think I will have to put up stricter regulations for the Ninja Academy as well. The poor civilians look so lost I almost can't bear to keep walking through the village and see their faces. The worst part is their eyes; some of their eyes are so full of pain it almost seems like they are sucking you into a genjutsu. I spent the next couple of hours walking around the village until I decided that I had seen all that I needed to. I then used my flying thunder god technique to find my clone holding a screaming Naruto. As soon as he saw me Naruto stopped screaming and reached for me, prompting me to rush forward and grab him.

****12:30 p.m. October 11****th********

The second he was in my arms he stopped crying and started gurgling contently while flashing me a giant toothless smile that immediately reminded me of Kushina's, except she had a bunch of teeth… haha. What happened I demanded of my clone, and when did he start crying? "He started crying about thirty minutes ago and he wouldn't stop", it answered. "I tried everything to get him to quiet down", it said. I tried to feed him but he wouldn't take the bottle, I tried changing his diaper but he wouldn't let me take off his pj's, I tried to burp him but he barfed on me, and finally I tried to rock him but he wouldn't calm down. "He didn't calm down until he saw you, even then he didn't calm down completely until you held him", my clone explained. You can dispel now. **Poof**.

So my little Naru-kun you know the difference in between shadow clones and me. That's pretty good for your second day of being alive. I can't wait to train you when you're older, but until then I think I can see the hunger in your eyes so my guess is that it is time for your bottle. I warmed the bottle up with a fire jutsu Kushina had taught me called bottle warmer no jutsu and handed him his bottle. (Mini AN: yeah yeah I know what you guys are thinking but I feel like all ninja moms would have this jutsu handy). Once he finished his bottle I put him in his crib, summoned up twelve clones to do paperwork, and then I grabbed my scroll that had Kushina in it and left to go bury her.

I used my thunder god jutsu to arrive at my house and went to the family cemetery before using the earth style: grave digger no jutsu to get a whole big enough for her dug out quickly, so as of to get back to Naru-kun quickly. I unsealed her from the scroll and kissed her before putting her at the bottom of the hole and covering her with the dirt. I used an earth jutsu to make a headstone inscribing: Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze beloved wife and beloved mother 1625-1653. I promised her I would come back later when Naruto was old enough to sleep through the night before using the thunder god jutsu to teleport myself back to my office.

****2:30 p.m. October 11****th********

My clones had finished about half my paperwork and Naruto had been asleep for a little bit when I decided to make privacy seals around Naruto's crib that would stop him from hearing outside noises while allowing me to hear him. After about an hour I had finished the seals and not even thirty minutes later I received a knock on the door. As I called out enter I looked over at the crib and saw that my seals worked very well. Looking at who entered I saw none other than Danzo.

I looked at him and diplomatically asked "what do you want to discuss Danzo?" "I would like to discuss what happened in your battle against the Kyuubi and why your son is in your office not with his mother," he asked with a blank, but interested expression. You will find out the answer to both questions at the council meeting I am pretty sure you already know of. "Now before you leave I need to talk to you" I said noticing that he was turning to leave. He turned toward me. I know that Hiruzen disbanded root. I internally smirked as a spark of interest appeared in his eyes. Yes he replied. I am willing to reinstate it if you will obey me. Before you speak listen to me, and listen to me well. I will give you all instructions, you will then follow them on the dot, and finally you will have to report to me. I will be the actual leader of root who stays behind the scenes while you are the secondary leader who is openly the leader. Am I understood and do you accept these terms? "Yes I accept them," Danzo replied with some hesitation. Then sign this document and I will hand you roots first mission.

I watched him carefully as he read over the document. Since I was watching him I noticed his eyes harden a little bit before he signed it. "Very good Danzo" I said. Your first mission is to take your best operatives and have them infiltrate each village without getting caught and come back with information. They will report to you and me at the same time, and they will not have the silence seal stop them from talking to me because I will be altering it to where they are only able to talk to you and I. Here is your scroll and I expect them back at the earliest time they can get there, gather information, and make it out alive. If you have no questions then you are dismissed.

**5:00 p.m. October 11th**

As soon as he left I slumped in my chair only to have to straighten back up as another knock on the door prompted me to say come in. the next person to walk into my office was none other than Hiruzen himself. I smiled and relaxed after he had shut the door. He looked at me for a minute before he asked what Danzo had wanted. I answered that he wanted to know about my fight with the Kyuubi and where Kushina was. I told him he would have to wait until the council meeting before he found out. He then left.

"Are you sure Minato," he asked me, "because he looked very happy to be denied that news." I am very sure, so is there a reason you are visiting me? "I wanted to see how you were holding up," the aged ex-kage asked me. "I am doing okay I buried her sensei, she is in my family cemetery on the compound" I got out out trying to stop the tears from flooding down my face. A cry broke the room causing Hiruzen to jerk his head toward the crib and me to call out "Neko-chan that is a diaper cry….. it's your turn."

Hiruzen laughed as he realized I was forcing my anbu guard to change my kids' diaper. What? Neko had the nerve to laugh at me as I wrestled with him at three o'clock this morning trying to change his diaper, so I told her that she could go for the next one. Since he has slept a lot she didn't get one until now.

If that is all I am going to have to tell you to go so I can finish up the paperwork and try to bring him home. "Oh I can go" Hiruzen said, "I just wanted to see if you were holding up or needed a break." "Hiruzen when I took this post I promised to keep it through thick and thin," I said determinedly. Having Naru-kun won't be an excuse to break that oath. I set up privacy seal around his crib so that he can sleep without being awoken yet I can hear him. This allows me to work and him to be near me without having to get used to a sitter.

Ok I will see you at the meeting tomorrow then. Okay see you then Hiruzen.

An: so what do you guys think? I have tried to get a beta so any grammar mistakes will be corrected eventually.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hey guys! After an extremely long Hiatus I can proudly say that I will be updating this story within a week or two. I am going to be rewriting the chapters starting with chapter two. I did fix/add a few things to chapter one but the changes aren't all that noticeable so If you don't want to reread it I wouldn't if I were you.

My home situation isnt too much better but it is a bit better so I will at least try to update once a month. Yet again I am sorry about such a long hiatus and will hopefully be able to avoid those.

If you read my other stories I am going to be rewriting a true uzumaki sometime after i get a few chapters of this one prewritten and I have fixed a couple errors and added alot to the bloody rose. The bloody rose is still on hiatus until I get some chapters up for my other stories.

So look out for updates and a giant thanks goes to all of you who have/ are sticking with me! ja ne


	3. meetings and a bit older

Mini AN: I changed my pen name to match my tumbler username. I decided that it needed to be changed, but don't worry I won't be changing it again and I am still Kaydon!

**Council meetings and a little bit older**

**October 12****th**** 7 a.m. 1653**

**Minato POV**

I looked at the council as Hiashi took roll then handed control of the meeting over to me. I spoke, "some of you are probably wondering what went on during the fight with the Kyuubi," I told them. I saw the nods across the room and said, "I will tell you what happened but if I am interrupted I will not be telling you anything else." At the nods of acceptance I told them all about it.

Surprisingly they didn't interrupt me and at the end Danzo was the first to speak. "What do you plan on doing with the child, because if you want help raising him I wouldn't mind training him," the old war hawk offered.

"I will raise him myself, but on occasion if you want to help out with teaching him jutsu when he is older I wouldn't mind the help," I said. _"I don't see the harm in him helping with teaching him, because as long as I give him root and enough missions to keep root alive and known he will listen," I thought._

"Don't you think the demon should be killed, I mean he killed our people," yelled out an ignorant civilian council woman. This caused the rest of the civilian side to start shouting out about killing the "Demon". Keeping my cool I shouted over the crowd, "silence."

Speaking to all I said, "I knew that the civilian side and some thick headed shinobi would have trouble understanding what I did to my son, so I brought a demonstration."

I pulled out one of my sealing scrolls and a kunai; I then proceeded to seal the kunai into the scroll I then asked, "I sealed this kunai into this scroll, what does that make the scroll?"

The civilian side looked insulted and said, "it is a scroll, why would you ask us something a child would know?!" While the ninja side had a look of complete understanding on their faces.

I sighed and pulled out a toy fox that had nine tails and then sealed it into the scroll, and then I asked them if the scroll was the stuffed fox. This time I saw understanding flicker across their eyes.

"So what you are saying is that you sealed the Kyuubi into your son and it can't influence him at all," Haruno, Dan said. "That is exactly what I am trying to explain, but most of your fellow civilian council can't look past the hate you guys feel for the Kyuubi to look at the facts and realize my son isn't endangering you, because as much as it hurt I would have to leave the village if he was."

Everyone in the room looked at me in shock. "What," I asked them, "as Hokage my job is to protect the village." "If that means leaving it then I will, because it is what needs to be done," I finished explaining.

"You can't leave, you are our Hokage," a random civilian council member said. "Oh I can leave you guys if I wanted to, especially if it keeps me son alive," I said. Lucky for you guys the seal is working like it is supposed to, so I don't need to leave.

The civilian side of the council then bickered amongst themselves before Haruno spoke up and asked, "So your child is containing the Kyuubi and he can't be influenced by the beast at all as he grows up?" "To be completely honest with you, the Kyuubi can influence him if he uses too much of it's chakra. You guys don't have to worry about the village being harmed because when it comes time to teach him how to use the Kyuubi's chakra I will have him trained outside of the village."

At that Haruno looked pleased, but I could see that some of the civilians became irritated and looked like they wanted to speak out so I told the civilian council to come up with more questions about their concerns while I answered any questions the shinobi side had and I would return to them in a minute.

I looked at the shinobi side and as usual it was Nara Shikaku who voiced the questions. "so Hokage-sama our only concern is will he be able to hold back the Kyuubi without falling prey to its influence and how does the seal work," the genius Nara asked.

I looked around and saw that this question had gained the civilian sides attention. I sighed as I answered, "The Kyuubi can't influence him unless he uses too much of its chakra without being at peace with himself, and to counter that I plan on teaching him to meditate and to know where he stands on all problems he has. The answer to how the seal works is that Naruto will absorb the Kyuubi's chakra that leaks out of the seal at a slow rate, making it to where the Kyuubi should disappear by the time my son is 16. The seal also Keeps the Kyuubi locked inside of Naruto unable to get out unless Naruto himself unseals the Kyuubi."

The shinobi side talked for a few minutes before Shikaku said that they were satisfied. I then looked at the civilian side and they too gave affirmation that they were satisfied and Haruno even apologized on behalf of them and also said that if it turned out my son became a threat he hoped that I would do what was best for the village as its Hokage before I did what was best as my sons father. I nodded in agreement before telling the Council they could leave.

"Fugaku could you follow me to my office, I need to speak to you if you don't mind," I told the Uchiha.

I walked to my office with Fugaku trailing after me. When we got into the office I told him to close the door.

As soon as I sat in my chair I asked him how the clan was doing.

"We are doing pretty good Hokage-sama, why do you ask," Fugaku asked me. "I have heard rumors of a coup de etat being planned; due to you guys feeling like the village is pushing you away and not trusting you," I told him.

To say he looked shocked was an understatement, but then he went back into his cool façade. He said, "We wouldn't dare plan to overthrow you, you are our Hokage."

"Fugaku, please don't lie to me," I stated. "As Hokage it is my duty to listen to the villagers, and I can't do that if they won't tell me what is wrong; you know that I am a fair Kage and will help I can, but I am not a mind reader," I told him.

"Fine you want the truth Hokage-sama," Fugaku asked. "The truth is that we feel cut off from the rest of the village and we feel like they think it is our fault that the Kyuubi attacked," Fugaku continued, "and we also think that you and the third are slowly isolating us by that move into our own "personal" district."

"How could you think that old friend," I questioned him, "I would never isolate you I figured that like the Hyuuga's you would want your own personal place to train and raise your clan so that your bloodline was safe. "I never thought that you guys felt isolated, or I would have removed you from that one area instead of keeping you in the area the third put you in," I told him.

"We felt fine with it until the village started to treat us rudely, and today they have been worse than usual," Fugaku stated.

"Fugaku can you do me a favor and tell your clan to give it a three years and if you are still treated the same I will move you guys back into the village, I think they are blaming the Kyuubi attack on you guys," I stated.

"Three years is a long time Minato I honestly don't know if they will wait that long, and there is only so much as the head of the clan that I can do to control them," Fugaku said then added, "The best I can do is act like I am against you so that I can still attend the meetings and find out the information they are saying."

"Then do that and it will count as an s rank mission and I will see what I can do to fix the tension while you feed me inside information on how to help, though there is only so much that I can do to help" I told him.

"Anything you can do to help would be amazing Hokage-sama," Fugaku said. "Okay then you are dismissed," I told the Clan Head.

As soon as he left I went into the hidden room I had designed and after heating up a bottle, I woke my son up from the genjutsu I had placed to keep him asleep for the few hours it took for both meetings to finish and fed him.

I did feel very guilty about placing the sleeping genjutsu on him but I needed to in order to get my work done.

That reminded me I needed to speak to the village about the attack.

I brought Naruto back into my office and placed him in his swing that I had left in here for said purpose, and after starting it I sat down and seeing it was almost noon I decided to just do paperwork until Emiko arrived so that I could tell her to schedule a village meeting in front of the Hokage tower so that I can make a speech.

**Time skip to May of 1654**

I smiled as my seven month old son took his first steps across my office floor to my out stretched arms. When he reached them I swung him up to his extreme delight.

I walked into the secret room and put him amidst his toys saying "daddies break is over so it's time for you to play alone okay?" He seemed to nod his head at me, but I always just assume it is my eyes playing tricks on me.

It surprised me when he started trying to walk a few weeks ago, because I knew that they didn't start walking until around one. It makes me think that he will be a great ninja prodigy one day.

As I started the paperwork I couldn't help but think back to when I gave the Kyuubi speech….

_Flashback begin_

_I stood on the roof of the Hokage tower and started speaking. A few days ago the Kyuubi attacked. It was a dark day where we defeated the Kyuubi at the cost of many lives. All of us lost someone precious, for me it was my beloved wife Uzumaki Kushina, who died after giving me my newborn son. Whether it was a wife, brother, cousin, husband, sister, grand parent, or mentor we all lost somebody; but we all have the will of fire in us so we will continue on. The day the Kyuubi attacked will live forever on in infamy. For those of you who want to mourn your loved ones the bodies have been buried with markers and I have made a memorial stone to honor those who died on the battlefield. That is all. A lot of people cheered as I left the roof and went back to the office and held my son._

_Flashback end_

It was kind of rough that day, but since then it has calmed down reasonably well. It is about to get easier since my little Naru-kun is starting to walk and soon he will be talking and getting potty trained.

I also remember when I gave another village speech a month after that about the way they were treating others.

_Flashback begin_

_It has come to my attention that this village has been treating the Uchiha clan quite coldly since the Kyuubi attack and I would like to formally state that they had nothing to do with it. They weren't moved into the district because it was their fault; some of you forget that they were moved there so that like the Hyūga clan they could be allowed to train away from prying eyes. Like the Hyūga's they have some training secrets that must remain within the clan. _

_Another reason that I have called this meeting is to declare that there will be a meeting with Iwa to come up with a better treaty and the delegates will be here in a few weeks, so I want everyone to behave in a welcoming manner. The tree is only as strong as its roots and you guys are the leaves so you must take care to ensure that the roots are not weakened or you will fall. That is all so please be safe on your way home and good bye!_

_End flashback_

After that relations with the Uchiha clan improved greatly and the villagers were more than welcoming to those of Iwa. We managed to get out a treaty that should work very well.

AN: And cut! So here is the second chapter! Leave a review telling what you thought and if you have any constructive criticism that will help please don't be afraid to tell me, but don't flame me because I will simply delete it and not respond to it. I have decided to slow down the story line a bit and I have made some slight changes to the story for the sake of it actually being a good story. Hopefully you guys will like it. Otaku is out


End file.
